Halloween night
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Liechtenstein and Latvia celebrate Halloween. CORRECTED! THANK YOU, "Just Slightly Obsessed"!


**"HETALIA AXIS POWERS" BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

><p>Latvia stopped.<br>"Uh?"  
>Liechtenstein turned towards him. She wore a witch costume, all black with a purple corset and a pointed hat of the same color. She carried a bag with the form of a pumpkin full of candy and some chocolates Germany gave them. Latvia chose a werewolf costume: a torn shirt with false claws, a hairband with wolf ears made of plastic, like the fangs that prevented him from talking...He also had a large amount of sweet things, but he was not really amused.<br>"What 's the matter?" Liechtenstein asked.  
>"Are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Latvia in a trembling voice.<br>"Of course! It's Halloween! Don't worry and enjoy!" she answered.  
>"Yes, I know...But..."<br>"Come on, Latvia" Liechtenstein said, taking his hand and leading him to the door.  
>Their next stop was Romano's house.<br>Liechtenstein looked the facade. A large amount of toilet paper covered the garden, without exaggerating. But not only the garden: his car, the hall of his small house, even the nude tree of the street had hanging strips. The little girl thought either he had a very strange way of decorating houses for Halloween or some kid had played him a prank on him.  
>For Latvia it was soon clear that it was the second option, since Romano was trying to clean that mess, grumbling and swearing under his breath.<br>"F****** kid, f****** Halloween..." he mumbled, taking a huge pile of paper. "I wish it was legal to kill them with a fork..."  
>Liechtenstein approached him holding Latvia by the hand.<br>"Excuse me, sir..."  
>"Hm? What do you want?" Romano asked with a harsh voice.<br>"Trick or treat!" Liechtenstein and Latvia exclaimed, showing him their bags.  
>"GET OUT OF MY YARD, YOU BRATS!" Romano yelled with such a wrath that all the toilet paper he carried fell to the ground.<br>"AAAAAHHHH!"  
>The two children ran like hell far from there while Romano was shouting and cursing them.<br>They stopped down of the lane, they panted and sat on a bench.  
>"A-Are you OK?" Latvia asked Liechtenstein.<br>" Yes..." she answered without a breath.  
>When she had recovered herself, she opened her bag and took a look.<br>"Good, I haven't lost anything"  
>"What do we do now?" asked Latvia.<br>"Um...I don't know...But..."  
>Liechtenstein consulted her watch.<br>"I'm sorry...My brother told me to be home at nine..." she said.  
>Latvia sighed. But they were having fun! What would he do all alone?<br>Liechtenstein smiled at him, taking his gloved hand and told him:  
>"Maybe we could go home and eat our candies there together"<br>"Do you think so?" Latvia asked. "But...Switzerland..."  
>"Don't worry about him" Liechtenstein assured him. "Say, do you want to go with me?"<br>Latvia thought about it...Just for a second.  
>"Of course, Liech" he smiled.<br>Liechtenstein smiled too, they both got up from the bench and walked towards Liechtenstein's house without detaching their hands.

"Mmm! Latvia, you have to taste this!"  
>Latvia and Liechtenstein were sitting on the carpet of Liechtenstein's room, eating the candy they had collected. They would end up having stomach ache, but they didn't care. Switzerland could hear their laughter from downstairs.<br>"Pfff" he snorted.  
>He left the documents he was studying on the desk and got up. When he opened the door and entered the room, Latvia and Liechtenstein stopped talking.<br>"S-Sorry, sir, we...We won't make any more noise" Latvia apologized.  
>"...If I give you some chocolate bars will you laugh lower?" Switzerland asked.<br>"Yes! Thank you, brother!" Liechtenstein smiled.  
>Switzerland left and came back moments later with a handful of Swiss chocolate bars. He gave them to his sister and Latvia.<br>"Thank you..." he thank, a bit intimidated.  
>"Thank you, brother" Liechtenstein thanked, standing up and giving him a little kiss. "Do you want a candy?"<br>"Uhm...N-No, thank you" Switzerland answered.  
>He said nothing else before he returned to his work.<br>"Well, what do you think?" Liechtenstein asked Latvia, who got rid of the wrapper and bit the chocolate.  
>"This...This is delicious!" he exclaimed, eating faster and faster.<br>"Be careful, you will..."  
>Latvia started coughing and had to hit his chest.<br>"I told you" Liechtenstein laughed, helping him.


End file.
